


rainberry

by chaetrbl



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop
Genre: Drinking, F/F, One Night Stands, One Shot, Smoking, Swearing, your typical bad girl jen that i'm pretty sure everyone's entertained at least once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaetrbl/pseuds/chaetrbl
Summary: Luck seems to go your way after saving the mysterious girl at the club.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Reader
Kudos: 31





	rainberry

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna say this was written in 2018... but I could be mistaken. Enjoy!

The bourbon's gone to your head, you realize, as you rise lopsidedly towards the entrance of the club, craving relief from the haze of liquor and breath that surrounded you. You hear your friends yell your name behind you, but you swing your arm away dismissively, mumbling to no one over the blaring bass.

“Fresh... _Fresh_ air.”

You're not _too_ drunk, you knew your tolerance levels well depending on what poison you decided to kick back down your throat, but it was enough to make you feel forgetful and warm. Forgetful and warm enough to step outside without your jacket.

Cold seizes your entire body without warning, goosebumps tracing over its hold. You groan loudly, displeased with your decision already. _I could’ve stayed inside_ , trying to rationalize with yourself. You shuffle away from the entrance to avoid blocking it as it swings open again, instead leaning against the deteriorating exterior. You crossed your arms in an attempt to trap body heat as you watch the group of people that just exited make their way down the street, laughter slowly fading.

You sigh while trying to piece together everything that’s happened up until that point. Arrived at the club, shots, dancing… more shots? You don’t remember how you and your friends ended up in a booth drinking more, but that was the last of it before you decided to step outside. You scrunch your face in thought, groaning again when a gust of wind cuts through you.

An unfamiliar voice as bitter as the night interrupts your thinking. 

“It’s almost winter, ‘yknow. Think you’re tougher than the cold?”

You turn to the source, who also happens to be leaning against the club in almost the same fashion as you; arm crossed, except the other is held up to her face, lit cigarette between index and middle finger. Long brown hair fell in front of her face, which she shook away with her head, revealing large eyes the color of dark honey, and brows furrowed together. Taking a drag, she lowers her arm, inhaling the nicotine before blowing the smoke out of her full lips, wine red print staining the filter. You usually wouldn’t stare, seeing as that’s what creeps do, but that sensible part of your brain must’ve been numbed by the alcohol because your eyes can’t be stopped, or rather refuse to, taking in every detail of the daring stranger.

She wore a black leather jacket that hugged her frame tightly over a white v-neck shirt that must’ve been cheaply made because you could even see the hint of purple underneath. The hem of her shirt was tucked in, exposing the pack of Marlboro lights in her front pocket. Her black jeans were ripped and ended just above her ankles. If someone was the personification of the word hot, it was her, undisputedly. You can't help but note that she dresses like the bad girls you used to fall for back in high school with the attitude to match, which only tells you she may be dangerous; not dangerous in the sense that she could hurt you, although she very well _could_ if she tried. Dangerous in the sense that she’ll make you fall for her just to up and leave one night without a goodbye. If you’re right and she’s anything like the latter, you’d rather be punched in the face.

When your eyes met hers again, you felt yourself blush at the smirk waiting for you.

“Do you need more time? By all means, I don’t want to interrupt.”

She pushes up off the wall, gesturing down her body before taking another drag, exhaling the smoke from her nostrils this time.

You scoff, licking your lips.

“I just wanted to see if you were one to talk. Bold of you when you’re not dressed properly either.”

Mystery girl lets out a laugh.

“It’s a sacrifice I make to look good.”

 _You’d still look good anyways_ , you thought, relieved that your intoxicated self didn’t speak it out loud without your permission. _Ah, here we go._

She pulls out the pack and a lighter with her free hand, holding it out to you.

“You smoke?”

You don’t, at least you haven’t for a while. But it’s cold and the prettiest girl you’ve ever seen is here offering, and you really _really_ want to spend more time picking her apart. So, you bite.

You pull out a cigarette and place it between your lips before taking the lighter, pulling as you quickly lit the end. The smoke filled your mouth before you forced it into your lungs, feeling it burn on the way down. You exhale, surprised to feel your shoulder relax. What were they even tense for? Is this girl you just met actually making you nervous? Taking another drag to silence your brain, you hand the pack and lighter back to her, who happens to be grinning.

“You needed that, huh?”

“I’ve had a lot to drink, so yeah this is a nice break. I can kinda sober up now. Thank you.”

A flash of a gummy smile and you feel your heart stop. _Fuck_.

“Don’t mention it, uhh…”

She trails off, obviously wanting you to finish.

“Oh, right, sorry. I’m Y/N.”

You hold your hand out to her, which she takes.

“Jennie. Very nice to meet you, Y/N.”

Jennie takes a long drag of her cigarette, head dropping back to blow the smoke away from you, which you really didn’t understand because you were now smoking together. But it gives the perfect excuse for you to stare at her neck, down to her exposed collarbone... and is that a _tattoo_?

Her sarcasm ridden voice shakes you from your daydream, smugness etched into her features; twice she's caught you. 

“I’d love to stay and chat, Y/N, truly. It would bring me no greater joy. However, it’s cold as hell so I’m heading back inside. A pleasure to meet you.”

She flicks her cigarette butt into a puddle with accuracy before patting your arm, skin burning despite the chilly temperature. She brushes past, lavender fragrance distracting you long enough from asking to buy her a drink, or for her number, _something_. Instead, she returns inside without interruption and you lay against the building, spellbound by the gorgeous girl who has a mouth sharp enough to slice through your ego. With nothing left to do, you finish her gift, stubbing it into the receptacle near the door before opening it and returning to the nightlife.

//

You squeeze your way past sweaty people grinding on the dance floor, dodging the many outstretched arms holding overfilled rum and cokes. You find yourself once again unsure of what events took place that led you back to the dance floor, seeing as you jumped immediately back into drinking after your encounter with Jennie. You remember a friend introducing you to a girl, and you remember her buying you a drink, but it’s a bit fuzzy after that.

What you really wanted was to find Jennie again, and let her tease you once more, but you’d never admit that out loud because the moment you do is the moment you set yourself up for failure. She’s a player at best; you know this. You’ve dealt with her type all too many times and she would break your heart in a matter of minutes if you give her the chance. She probably does it for sport, timing her best record. And yet, she’s the only name you can remember this evening, and the only person you’d rather give your time to, be it dancing or drinking.

You roll your eyes as you reach the table. Simply thinking about her gives you a headache. Need another drink.

Your best friend is snacking on some chips with a guy you've never seen before, trying his very best to talk without slurring.

“And so _that's_ how I got into… Y/N! It's so good to see youuuuu. This is… I’m so sorry, what's your name again?”

The man laughs, harder than what the comment warranted before he stands and offers his hand. “I'm Bobby, nice to meet you.”

“Y/N, likewise,” Not wanting to interrupt, you point with your thumb behind you towards the bar.

“I’m gonna grab another drink. Anything for you two?”

Your best friend lets out a scream before wrapping his arm around Bobby's shoulder.

“Shots! Shots on Y/N!”

You laugh, shaking your head but your other friends must've heard that, of all things, over the amplifying music in the large room. Talk about selective hearing. Soon enough, the entire table was chanting ‘shots’.

“Okay! Okay!”

You hold your hands up in defeat, spinning on your heels before making your way to the bar. The cheers of your friends behind you fade quickly over everyone else in the club having a good time.

Well, almost everyone.

En route to the bar, you see someone getting pulled by a guy who's clearly passed his threshold, and after squinting to see better in the low light, you recognize one of them.

Jennie snatches her arm away from the man before shoving him back, but he simply grabs her again. Without thinking, you move in between them to break him off, turning to her.

“You okay?”

Jennie’s once confident expressions from hours before have been replaced with ones of fear. She glances between you and him before she sinks into your side, wrapping her arms around your waist, the familiar smell clouding your senses. The act makes you raise your eyebrows, feeling butterflies you never knew existed.

“See? I told you, I have a _girlfriend_ ,” she pecks your cheek with pleading eyes. Play along.

“Baby, where were you?”

You nearly choke after she kisses you, let alone being called baby, but you manage to follow her lead.

“Oh right, yeah, I’m sorry I took so long in the bathroom, sweetheart. Is this guy bothering you?”

You both turn to the guy, who’s swaying slightly despite him just standing there. The beer on his breath is killer. 

“How convenient that you're dating the person who broke us up.”

Jennie cocks an eyebrow.

“Would I do this to someone who’s not my girlfriend?” 

And with that, she’s got a hand pulling on the collar of your shirt, lips meeting sluggishly from the amount of alcohol coursing through your bloodstream, and hers. She tasted of cranberry vodka, faint smoke, and a mint she must’ve popped into her mouth minutes before this escapade, but my oh my, it’s one of the best kisses you’ve ever had. You adjust your arms to wrap around her waist, deepening the kiss. Jennie’s hands slide down to your ass, resting comfortably in your back pockets, before remembering why she was in the first place, you assume. When she pulls away you notice people staring, with either curiosity or arousal you couldn’t tell. The guy that was harassing her swings his arm in defeat. 

“Man, you could have her. She'll play you too.”

Jerk dude stumbles out of sight, and so do the nosy bystanders, leaving you standing in each other’s embrace until the both of you are nothing but a pain in the ass for everyone to maneuver around. You feel someone trying to move past from behind so Jennie pulls you closer to her, so close in fact that you could lean in for another kiss if you wanted. Oh man, did you _want_ to.

You seize this opportunity, unlike the first encounter.

“Girlfriend, huh? You haven’t even taken me to dinner yet.”

Jennie laughs into your neck. “I suppose you want to get married tomorrow?”

“Yes, of course. We could take a trip to Vegas and have the ceremony in a wedding chapel.”

You grin, before releasing her, which makes her pout. _Control yourself, dummy_.

You nod your head towards the bar that you should’ve made it to earlier.

“Can I buy my not-real girlfriend a drink, at the very least?”

Jennie bites her lip, playful eyes taunting you to misread her answer. Her hands are still on your hips, pulling you to come back. Nothing you don't welcome.

“Y/N, thank you for saving me, seriously. You seem nice, but that’s why I have to decline.”

You frown. “So should I be mean?”

Jennie shakes her head in a fit of giggles, which confuses you more. 

“I’ll cut straight to the chase: I’m not into the whole falling in love thing. I’m a problem that brings more problems. I’m no good, Y/N, not like you.” 

Jennie shrugs, pressing her lips together. She lets the words hang in the air before the chatter around you swallows it whole.

“If you want to buy me a drink because you’re looking to take me home, then hit me with your best shot. But if you’re doing it because you want to get to know me, you’re going to ask to see me again, and again, and soon enough you’ll get hurt.”

You grin beside yourself. You were right. You wish you weren’t, but at least she has the courtesy to tell you before you fell in any deeper. It's poetic to say the least, ironically; giving a modern Shakespeare-esque monologue of her inability to love while in a second rate club, hands skimming your navel waiting until you give the green light for them to go lower. Your taste in girls was masochistic. Why couldn’t you ever go for somebody nice?

“There isn’t anything I could say to perhaps change your mind, is there?”

Jennie wrinkles her nose, shaking her head once more. She slides her hands back into your pockets, toying with you. Why play any longer, all considering?

“Just because I know you’re good doesn’t mean I’m not attracted to you. In fact, I would fuck you right here if you give me the word. I like you, and you could have me, Y/N, but it’s tonight or never.” 

Her lustful eyes flicker to your lips before she glances back up, biting her own and you can’t believe you’re genuinely considering her proposition. Pathetic, Y/N. How many times have you done this? How many times will it take for you to learn? You promised yourself you’d never mess with these girls again and here you are, like putty in her hands. There was just something about her that has you hooked, magnetic almost. No matter how hard you tried to pull away, she pulled you back in harder.

She knew your answer long before you gave it, or else she wouldn’t have kept her hands on you long after the man that harassed her left. She wouldn’t have even bothered to ask in the first place had she not known.

There was one thing you learned from all the girls that came before her, and you'd show her just that, you thought, as you grabbed her hands, guiding her towards the bathroom.

//

Your back hits the tile hard, followed suit by Jennie's chest pushing into yours. Her arms wrapped around your neck tightly while her teeth grazed your lip. You lean in to kiss her again, gripping her ass hard against your pelvis. Kissing her is something you haven't been able to stop from the moment she started. In that she's just like her cigarettes, you suppose; after you have one, you just can't quit.

Jennie's tongue wastes no time meeting yours, taking the time to explore every part. Her moans vibrate down your throat, feeling the effects of it even lower. To be accurate, you were feeling the effects of the drug that is Jennie from the first fix, but you'd never tell her. You'd rather let her find out instead. 

Your slide your hands underneath her jeans, pleasantly surprised to feel soft skin, and it leaves you wondering if her thong matches the peek her bra you saw earlier. Jennie groans, forced to drop her head back from the feeling. “Fuck,”

You attach your lips to her neck, trailing kisses down to her collarbone before sucking on it. Jennie moans once more, craning her neck the other way to allow you more as her hands slide down your body, over your breasts, across your abdomen. She pops the button of your pants with ease, zipping them open.

You lick over the fresh hickey with your tongue before dragging it up against her skin, eager to meet hers once more. She smiles against you, sucking on your tongue while her fingers push the waistband of your pants down to your knees, along with your underwear.

“Oh, Y/N, you're _wet_.” 

“Should I not be?”

You tease, which Jennie responds to by sliding her finger into you, knuckle deep. You close your eyes, letting out a deep groan. Thank the heavens for single bathrooms, because there's no way you would've been able to hold that in.

You can feel Jennie circling inside you, curling her finger as her thumb rubs your swollen clit, making you gasp. You lean in to kiss her, moaning louder when she starts to pump her hand.

“ _Ah_ , Jennie,” you can see that smug grin plaster into her features, for only a few seconds before she dips her head towards the side, tongue tracing your earlobe. Her free hand rides up your shirt, eagerly squeezing your breast over your bra.

“Say it again.”

You close your eyes, body burning in every place she touches, only able to let out a small croak before your climax reaches faster than you thought. Your head falls slack, moaning against the surface as Jennie slips another finger inside, forcing you to climax again, sinking your nails into her flesh.

“Fuck! Jennie, oh my god,” you pant against her in the small space, feeling your body shake.

Jennie removes herself from you, licking her fingers off before wiping her mouth.

“This is just the beginning, Y/N.”

//

The consistent tapping of raindrops is what woke you. Your eyes don't have much to adjust to, your room's still dark. From what you could read without lifting your head, the digital clock on your bedside table reads 8:47.

With your heart in your throat, you slowly shuffle over, crossing your fingers that Jennie lay next to you, peacefully asleep. You wonder how she looks in bed. Does she sleep on her side? Her stomach? Does she snore? What kind of breakfast could you make that she likes? Your thoughts were cut short though at the sight of the empty space.

You force yourself to rise, sitting up cross-legged as you rubbed your eyes. The head pounding hangover you had was ridiculous, almost enough to take your mind off of the girl you’d spent you night with. It was surely almost enough to put you back to sleep, had you not noticed the paper cup by your bed. You pick it up, inspecting before taking a sip. Coffee, albeit slightly cold, with a cigarette taped to its side. Turning on the lamp, you inspect it further to find sloppy handwriting on the sleeve.

 _Had fun. Hope this helps - j_

You chuckle beside yourself, taking another sip while you stare out the blurry window, wondering if her hangover is just as bad as yours.


End file.
